Allegoria (bitch)!
by otaku-chocolat
Summary: Hey, tu la connais celle-là ?  La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolat sur un long fleuve tranquille...  Enfin je crois. Et toi, ta vie est un putain de fleuve tranquille enrobé de chocolat? Evidemment qu'elle ne l'est pas Petey t'es dans la merde! Quelle merdre? Le pays des bisounours et des licornes. En un mot ? Napalm. Bienvenue au Vietnam, mon p'tit soldat americain


_**Allegoria (bitch!)**_

 _ **Prologue: La vie, du chocolat et un furet qui fourre un curé**_

 _Monsieur le Président_

 _Je ne veux pas la faire_

 _Je ne suis pas sur terre_

 _Pour tuer de pauvres gens_

 _[...]_

 _Depuis que je suis né,_

 _J'ai vu mourir mon père,_

 _J'ai vu partir mes frère,_

 _Et pleurer mes enfants._

 _Ma mère a tant souffert,_

 _Qu'elle est dedans sa tombe_

 _Et se moque des bombes_

 _Et se moque des vers_

Woaw!

Pour le coup il trouve rien d'autre à dire.

Tu trouves rien d'autre à dire ?

Hé gamin ! Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce délire ?

Pardon. Recommençons ?

Nous y revoilà. Vous vous souvenez ? Les emmerdes de Peter Parker

Reconnectons les branchages du branchement

A croire que l'autre illuminée a un fantasme glauque sur un Peter taré

Ouais

'Y a des hommes en soutanes avec un goût prononcé pour les gamins, nous on a pas de soutanes mais les psychotiques ça nous plaît bien.

 _Belle rime senpaï_

Où va-ton le mettre encore ?

Vous en faites pas, c'est juste pour 4 chapitres

4,6,8 tu connais la chanson.

Bref reprenons. Ne parlons plus du semi-homme

Il était une fois, un jeune américain dans toute sa santé qui vivait de société de consommation et de patriotisme.

Non pas Donald Trump

Appelons-le Peter

Dans son autre vie, vous le connaissez par cœur

 _Badamtsss_

(Pour l'humour de merde merci de faire un don à l'association jerackettonfric)

Sans costume moulant ni mains qui enculent la gravité, Peter a trouvé un autre moyen d'aider ses concitoyens :

Peter s'est engagé.

Mais à la différence d'un autre blondinet en costume moulant, Peter n'a pas été recalé.

Je vous replace le contexte ?

En un mot : Vietnam.

Et pour les ermites ou les moins de 14 ans

C'était une époque où la moustache n'était pas très à la mode

Surtout le souvenir encore chaud de celle bien fournie d'un personnage qui rebâtissait de son vivant ses cimetières goulag (parce que Goulache ça fait pas très sérieux)

Sauf que les habitants du dit cimetière étaient encore bien vivants.

(enfin, tout s'arrange, la nature est bien faite. Vous connaissez monsieur froid et madame famine ? Pas très commodes.)

Voilà donc ce gamin orphelin qui, devant son écran, observe avec des étoiles dans les yeux les défilés militaires.

Et surtout le combat pour la Liberté

Il ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est mais le monsieur au sourire colgate répète souvent ce mot entre deux pubs coca cola.

Le voilà des années plus tard un képi sur la tête à l'autre bout de la terre

Mais il ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est. Il ne sait plus.

Et pendant que dans sa chère patrie, son oncle se fait descendre en militant pour son retour

 _Oh ironie quand tu nous tient..._

Peter admire l'effet du Napalm sur une population

Et la mort des ses potos les amérloques

Et c'est plus moche que l'on croit,

De ne pas savoir quoi croire ni pour quoi on va mourir.

Car Peter va mourir

Il le sait, c'est tout.

Peur ?

Quoi ? Hein ? Dans l'armée de la patrie la plus orgueilleuse du monde ?

Peter n'a pas peur

Mais peut-être que c'est ça aussi qui l'inquiète?

Boom.

Depuis que ce bruitage digne d'un tex avery a retenti, il ne sent plus rien.

Difficile en même temps avec les restes déchiquetés de l'homme qui l'écrase

Peter a une impression de déjà vu, et elle provient d'une salle de cinéma.

Un film en rapport avec une boîte de chocolat, des crevettes et du ping pong...

Si la vie était réellement comme une boîte de chocolat,

Alors Peter était tombé sur une graine de cacao

Et il s'était cassé les dents dessus.

Arf.

Ses oreilles sifflent.

Le poids du mort l'empêche de respirer.

Peter s'en rend compte alors :

Il n'a plus de rêves,

plus d'ambitions.

Parce le after war, c'est un horizon que les soldats ne font souvent qu'imaginer.

Quelle genre de scène cliché un scénario hollywoodien écrit avec les pieds aurait-il offert à ce moment-là ?

Peut-être des flash bach de lui devant une fac avec des examens ou au cinéma tendant la main à Marie Jeanne dans un ralenti émouvant,

Les yeux dans les yeux avec des paillettes surgissant le de leur premier baiser...

Non

Don't worry baby

Si y a un film « romantique » auquel cette fic pourrait être comparée ce serait 50 nuances de grey

…

Ou alors, Pet ou Misery.

Mais on enlève le côté romantique.

Bah, oublie petite araignée

Ferme les yeux, laisse toi aller.

Voilà comme ça.

Et c'est donc au milieu du jolie rouge produit avec des matériaux 100% biodégradables

 _De la bouille d'organes entre autre_

Que les yeux de Peter Parker se referment, bien décidé à ne plus se rouvrir.

 _And not a soul to hear..._

Mais hey ! C'est une fanfiction spideypool !

Attend deux secondes trésor!

Pas de fin cliché attristante pour toi Petey, on t'avais prévenu

 _Là, c'est le moment de ranger les mouchoirs et de démoucher vos violons._

Le voilà qui arrive.

La cagoule de sang et les yeux blancs

Il cours, il cours...

 _Non la vrai chanson c'est il fourre il fourre le curé_

 **La question c'est : est ce que ça va fourrer ?**

 _« Refusez d'obéir,_

 _Refusez de la faire_

 _N'allez pas à la guerre_

 _Refusez de partir »_

 _S'il faut donner son sang_

 _Allez donnez le vôtre_

 _Vous êtes bon apôtes_

 _Monsieur le Président_

Le déserteur _, Boris Vian_


End file.
